Keep Holding On
by Mina144
Summary: Elizabeth Ella Taylor has always been a strong hearted girl, at age 9 she was taken in by the Weasleys after she was found by Fred and George W. she finds a home and true friends. Now 7 seven years later what awaits her is a task and true love.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown Girl

**Okay so this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. This and the Next chapter is basically and introduction to the story. The story will actually start in Harry's fourth year. So hope you enjoy it! **

**BTW: I changed the Name to Keep Holding On instead of A True Heart.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter just Ella**

**Chapter 1: The unknown girl**

A girl about the age of 9 was lying on a bed in a small room. In this room there was two beds, one on which she was laying and the other next to it. The furniture only consisted of a small wooden bedside table a dresser and a desk. Nothing could be heard until two pairs of foot steps were walking up towards the door. Soon the footsteps stopped and the door began to slowly open.

"There she is Arthur." A woman said her voice full of concern. They walked towards the girl.

"What happened to her?" the man replied also concerned and worried.

"I don't know dear. Fred and George found her….they said…" she paused, fear clear in her eyes. Arthur took her hand and smiled urging her to go on she took a deep breath and continued. "They said they heard something…a scream…so they went to go find out what it was and…they found her…lying on the floor unconscious. Arthur what if it was- "

"Molly…dear, calm down." She nodded her head but he could still see she was worried. "We don't know exactly what happened and we won't until she wakes up…so until then we should let her rest and if it makes you feel better I'll contact Dumbledore and let him know what has happened. Alright dear?" Molly smiled and nodded her head. They both left the room and it became silent once more.

**Two Days Later**

The girl was still lying in that very room and hasn't moved since. This time however she was not alone, for there were two identical twin boys staring down at her. One boy was sitting on the bed next her, the other was standing on the side if the bed but still next to her.

"Do you think she's alive?" asked one of the boys.

"Well of course she is! She is breathing isn't she?" answered the other.

"Oh…well when do think she'll wake?" the boy asked again.

"Don't know. Soon I 'spect." He said.

"Fred! George! Where are you!!!" a woman yelled walking up the stairs.

"Uh oh!! It's mum!!! Hide!" They yelled. George, who was sitting on the bed, jumped off and hid under it and Fred who was standing by the bed, ran and hid in the closet. The woman walked in and looked around. She sighed. She knew they were hiding somewhere after all they dressed up the gnome in the garden in a dress but not just any dress…her dress. Then when she walked outside to see what they were doing they made a run for it. She crossed her arms over chest and shook her head. 'I can't believe they did that.' she thought. She then looked over at the lying girl and walked over to her.

"Poor thing." She said sighing once more. Then all of the sudden the girl moaned and moved her head to the side. She stood there a moment. Molly's eyes widened in shock and excitement, she watched intently wondering if the small girl was going to wake up. The girl moaned again and moved her head so it was facing the ceiling once more. Then miraculously her eyes opened. She looked around the room then to the woman confused.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Oh my! your awake!" The woman exclaimed!

"She's awake!" the boys yelled popping out from their hiding spots. The woman jumped at the sound of their voices and nearly fell over.

"Don't do that!!!" She yelled at them. "You nearly gave me an heart attack!"

"Sorry mum." They said smiling innocently. She smiled at them and turned to the girl.

"Sorry about that dear. I am Molly Weasley and these are my sons Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley motioned to her children and smiled warmly.

"Hello!" They said practically yelling. The girl giggled a little then smiled.

"Hi...to you all, I'm Elizabeth Taylor but you can call me Ella...but where am I? And where is my Grandmother?" she asked still confused.

"Well...you are at our home the Burrow...and I'm afraid I don't know where your grandmother is you see, Fred and George found you alone lying on the ground." Mrs. Weasley explained sitting on the bed next to her. She mumbled oh and looked at the boys who turned slightly pink and looked down, and then she looked down her face turning pale.

"I'm Sorry." Mrs. Weasley said.

"It's alright I understand." Ella said quietly. Mrs. Weasley placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"You know dear." she began. "Just because we don't know where she is doesn't mean...well you know...it could possibly mean that she is out here looking for you right now." The girl looked up at her hope in her eyes.

"You think so?" she asked

"We can only hope." Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Fred, George go down stairs and play with Ron and Ginny please I would like to speak to her alone."

"But-" George began but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley glaring at them

"No Buts!" She said sternly. "And don't you think I've forgotten the gnomes!"

"Yes mum." They said sadly and walked out the door and down the stairs. The girl laughed.

"Who's Ron and Ginny?" She asked curiously.

"They are my children as well." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"You have four kids? "

"No 7...there is also Bill, Charlie and Percy but they aren't here they are at Hogwarts and my husbands name is Arthur." she explained.

"Wow." was all Ella could say. Mrs. Weasley laughed and continued.

"Yes, Well…er... I was wondering dear... what happened? Why where you near that forest" Mrs. Weasley asked deeply concerned and worried about what this young girl encountered there. The girl looked up at her took a deep breath and began to explain.

**So what did you think????? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cloaked Figures

**Chapter 2**

**So I know I said I was gonna stop this for a while and I did but I found some writing that I did for it and I liked it so I am putting it up again…okay so her it goes Ch.2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I would be sitting here writing this??? That gives me an Idea…**

******Me**: Oh Minion

******Minion**: Yes Master? 

**Me: Get out some paper and right this down**

******Minion**: Yes master! *grabs paper and pencil*

**Me: Let Operation Control Harry Potter begin! Muahahahaha *starts to cough* hahaha *coughs again* haha aw forget it just read the story…please and thank you!**

**Recap: ****"Yes, Well…er... I was wondering dear... what happened? Why where you near that forest" Mrs. Weasley asked deeply concerned and worried about what this young girl encountered there. The girl looked up at her took a deep breath and began to explain.**

"Well I live with my Grandma because my parents died when I was young…" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"Oh that's dreadful!" Ella looked down and Mrs. Weasley sighed sadly and sat down next her. "I'm sorry dear," Ella looked up and smiled sadly.

"Oh it's fine Mrs. Weasley. It's just…hard…" Mrs. Weasley smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "I understand." Little Ella nodded her head and continued her story.

"See they were murdered by horrible people in black cloaks and frightening masks." Molly's eyes widened as she heard this. "Death Eaters' she thought' " I survived because my mom hid me so I wasn't found. There was a man he was very tall with glasses and white hair with a long white beard…" 'Dumbledore' Mrs. Weasley thought. "Well he found me and at first I was scared because I didn't know who he was but he brought me to grandma's and I lived there ever since."

"Oh you poor thing. I am so thankful Dumbledore found you."

"Dumbledore?" Ella asked puzzled.

"Yes, he is the man you described with the long white hair and beard. Albus Dumbledore is his name and he is the head master of Hogwarts." Molly explained.

"Oh." Ella said then smiled. "He was very nice man." Molly nodded in agreement.

"How old were you when...all of this happened." asked out of curiosity.

"Three." Ella stated. "That's when I went to go live with my Grandma." Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"You Poor thing, having to go through all of that at such a young age." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, I remember being terribly frightened but then Gran told me that everything will be okay anf I have to be strong for my mother." She paused for a minute then she looked up at Mrs. Weasley and smiled. "She also said that no matter what happened my parents will always be in my heart forever and always."

Mrs. Weasley couldn't help but smile, she was indeed a strong girl but she knew it still hurt Ella and it always will.

"Your Gran is right my dear, never forget what she has told you."

"Don't worry I won't" Ella smiled and so did Mrs. Weasley.

"Now that brings us to…why you were lying unconscious in a forest?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Ella suddenly looked frightened.

"I think they came back." She whispered

"Who?"

"The masked people with the black cloaks." She told Molly.

"What! Where? What Happened?" Molly asked now worried about how close the death eaters got to her home and children.

"I'm not sure…we were walking…my Gran and I…were on the pathway with the enchanted flowers…and then she told me stop, said she saw someone, and that we needed to hide…so we went in the opposite direction and she took me in the forest with a small clearing and there were tree's every where she hid me in them, told me to wait and not to move or make a sound. I did what I was told."

"How long were you in there for?"

"I dunno really, it felt like forever but it could have been minutes, but I remember after a while I heard yelling and there were flashes of light then it was quiet. I began to get worried, in between the yelling I heard spells being cast so I though gran got hurt, a few minutes later I saw her walking towards me covered in blood and dirt and she looked exhausted. She told me to run away, told me that she would find me once she was safe…so I ran…I didn't want to but I did, I ran as fast as I could out of the forest but than as was almost out I heard footsteps…someone was following me, I was scared so I ran faster but I wasn't paying attention and I tripped…and When I turned to get up…the person was there…he…he…" the poor little girl couldn't hold it in anymore she began to cry and Mrs. Weasley swept her up in a big warm hug.

"Ella, don't cry sweet heart I'm here. I'll protect you and I promise you we will find you're grandmother…I promise." Mrs. Weasley comforted her and all little Ella could do was nod her head.

**Awww…poor little Ella. Cont' worry though in the next chapter things start getting good for her you know why cuz she starts to hang with Fred and George and everyone knows they will make you smile no matter what the situation. That's what I love about them. **

**Me: Minion did you right everything down?**

**Minion: Yes Master.**

**Me: Now first I want you to go and kidnap the cast starting with…James and Oliver Phelps. Muahahahaha!**

**Minion: Who?**

**Me: *frowning and rolling my eyes* Fred and George Weasley**

**Minion: Oh…Yes Master.**

**Me: Yes and now Harry Potter *notices Mikey is still there* will be *he is still there*…*In a sweet tone* Minion?**

**Minion: Yeeeesss?**

**Me: *Still in Sweet tone* Why are you…*In angry tone* still standing her!**

**Minion: Oh right…sorry master, I'll be going now master. *he leaves* **

**Me: Oi! Minions *shakes head.***

**Lols its fun having a minion. Haha so please commet and tell me what you think of my story. Please and Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Quidditch World Cup

**Yay! A new chapter!!! Oka so this is were the story begins!!! Enjoy!!**

**(Disclaimer) Me: Minion?**

**Minion: Yes Master?**

**Me: Did you kidnap James and Oliver?**

**Minion: No Master…**

**Me: What! Why?**

**Minion: Umm…they got away master. Sorry master.**

**Me: *sighing* So we don't own anything?**

**Minion: No master**

**Me: Darn.**

**Chapter 3**

**~7 years later~**

Ella lay fast asleep in a small room she usually shared with Ginny Weasley but since today was the day of the Quidditch World Cup they were also sharing with Hermione Granger a good friend of theirs from Hogwarts. It was about the time of Dawn when the three girls scrambled out of bed still yearning for more sleep. They mumbled a good morning and began to silently get ready due to the fact that they were too tired to make conversation. Finally once they were done they began to speak.

"It's a good thing the cup is today or I'd be still asleep." Ella said sitting down on Ginny's bed. They chuckled.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed "I'm extremely excited though going to the Quidditch Cup, It'll be exciting." She sat on a chair opposite me and Hermione sat down on next to me.

"It should be." Hermione said. "I've read about them and…"

"Of course you did Hermione." Ella laughed and was joined in by Ginny. Hermione's face went pink.

"Oh hush up, the both of you." The girls laughed. The smell of bacon soon filled the room.

"Mmmm…smells like mum started breakfast lets go downstairs." Ginny said. Ella and Hermione nodded in agreement and walked down stairs only to be greeted by Mrs. Weasley herself.

"Morning." The girls said.

"Morning girls!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "I was just about to go up and see if you were all ready."

"Well, we are." Ella said. "But I reckon the boys are still asleep, you know them, wouldn't wake up unless you waved bacon in there faces." Ginny and Hermione laughed and even Mrs. Weasley chuckled.

"Well if they don't wake up soon, you're all going to be late." Mrs. Weasley said then turned to the girls. "You don't mind waking them up will you."

"No, we'll go." Ginny said. Molly said thanks and the three girls walked up the stairs.

" Alright. I'll go wake Ron and Harry." Hermione stated. Ginny and Ella nodded.

"Good, that means we get Fred and George." Ella said.

"Right, good luck waking Ron." Ginny said as her and Ella walked towards the twins' room. The girls laughed and soon reached the room and barged in.

"Fred! George! Wake up! Mum's got breakfast ready!" Ginny yelled. The boys just moaned and rolled over in their beds. The girls sighed. "Hang on." Ginny said as she walked out of the room, less than a minute later she came in holding two pillows. She gave one to Ella and nodded. Ella went to Georges' bed and hit him on the head with the pillow and Ginny did the same but with Fred.

"Wake up! The both of you!" they yelled.

"Leave us alone." The moaned again turning over. Ella sighed.

"Alright that's it, I swear if the both you don't wake we'll hex you!" Ella yelled and just like that the boys were up. The girls laughed.

"Alright were up!" George said yawning.

"Yeah, so you can put your pillows and wands down." Fred said standing up. The girls laughed.

"Just hurry up will you." Ginny said chuckling. They went downs stairs and greeted Hermione who told then she had to reawake Ron because Harry said he fell asleep again. The girls laughed and explained they had to threaten them with hexing before the twins got up. Soon the boys walked down and they all ate breakfast. Once they were finished Mr. Weasley walked in to see if they were ready and then they left for the cup. As they were walking up a hill George draped his arm on Ella's shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes George?" she said chuckling.

"You weren't really thinking of hexing us were you?" George asked with mock seriousness. Before she could answer Fred draped his arm over her other shoulder. "After all we're your best mates."

"Really? You are? Since when?" she asked faking confusion. The twins pretended to look hurt then burst out laughing.

"Come of it the both you." She laughed. "It was the only way to wake you otherwise we'd still be in your rooms hitting you with pillows until you woke up." The boys laughed.

"Oh really is that so Taylor?" George said raising his eyebrows.

"Yes it is so." Ella said eyeing them cautiously. 'they're up to something.' She thought.

"Should I Fed?" George asked.

"Do it George." Fred told his twin while smirking at Ella. Then before Ella could respond George picked Ella up and threw her over his shoulders. Ella squealed and hit his back.

"George Weasley, You put me down right this instant!!!" she yelled. Fred doubled in laughter, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Never!" George laughed. After a bit of running around, laughing and squealing George finally put her down. She was still laughing as she looked up at him not realizing her hands were still on his chest and he was looking down at her with a huge grin not realizing his hands were still on her waist.

"You'll pay George Weasley." She said smiling.

"I'd like to see you try." George said grinning the usual Weasley Twin smirk. Ella just laughed and rolled her eyes and then suddenly she found her self lost in his. Fred chuckled at his twin and best friend. He knew they both liked each other and he also knew they were too thick headed to tell each other.

"George! Ella! Hurry up will you!" he yelled chuckling a bit. They snapped out of their trance. Ella blushed and turned around and quickly walked towards Fred. George was blushing too and quickly walked towards Fred as well. A couple minutes later Ella heard Harry talking to Ron behind them.

"Hey Ron were exactly are we going?"

"Don't know." Ron answered his friend. "Hey dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest son." Arthur yelled back. "Keep up!"

Ella looked at the twins confused. They both shrugged and kept moving. Ella shrugged as well. They walked onward talking happily about the cup and how excited they were. Ever since Ella first met the twins she new they would become good close and they have. She even is joining them in their "joke business" as she calls it. She loves all the little things they used to create and test on poor Ron(she always apologized afterwards.) and they usually always got caught but it was fun while it lasted.

As they were walking a man came towards them and smiled. "Arthur." He called to them. "It's about time you lot showed up."

"I'm sorry Amos." Arthur apologized to his friend. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start."

Just as he was saying this a teenage boy jumped out of a tree and landed next to Amos. He was tall probably around 6 feet, he had short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and his name was Cedric Diggory. Ella knew this because he went to Hogwarts and he was in the house Hufflepuff.

"And this must be your son Cedric." Arthur smiled and held out his hand. "Pleased to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Weasley." Cedric said returning his smile and shaking his hand. They continued to walk when Ella spotted Amos stopping Harry and said something to him. _Probably just realized who he was _she thought chuckling. Ella and Harry have a very strong connected and they knew exactly why that was they both lost their families both in different situations but just as horrifying. Ella always felt protective of him, maybe because he is always getting himself in trouble or maybe it's because she fears for him…or maybe it's both

The finally reached the top of the hill and surrounded a dirty old boot.

"Why is every one standing around a manky old boot?" Harry asked. Ella chuckled.

"That isn't just any old boot Harry" she told him.

"It's a portkey." George and Fred said in unison.

"It's time to go." Amos said. "Is everyone ready?"

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked confused. Everyone was placing there hands on the boot when Amos started to count down.

"3…2…" Amos began but was cut off by Arthur

"Harry Hurry!" he yelled. He quickly placed his hand on it just as Amos yelled 1. They were soon spinning through the air. Ella loathed portkeys they always made her feel sick.

"Let go kids." Arthur yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Hermione yelled. Harry exchanged a frightened glance with Ron.

"Let Go kids!" Arthur yelled again.

They let go and fell to the ground with a large thud. Ella landed with her back on George's chest.

"Oh! Sorry George!" Ella said sitting up.

"It's alright." He told her sitting up as well. They then saw Arthur, Amos and Cedric make perfect landings on their feet.

George was then standing up so helped Ella get to her feet. Once everyone was standing they began to walk to their campsite. There were witches and wizards of all ages talking excitedly about the match and a few wizards were flying on brooms and small children were chasing each other.

"Wow." Ginny said walking next to Ella.

"Welcome, kids to the Quidditch World Cup!" Arthur exclaimed. They walked together for a few minutes until they reached a small tent were they parted with the Diggory's.

"See you at the match old chap." Amos said patting Arthur on the back.

"See you there. "Arthur smiled.

They continued walking until they reached a small tent of there own and all walked inside which was like walking into a house.

"Alright, girls pick a bunk and unpack." Mr. Weasley told the girls Ella, Hermione and Ginny when to put there stuff down and, Ron went straight for the kitchen, Harry was still by the entrance and the twins were sitting at the table with there feet up.

"Figures Rom would go to the food first." Ella said rolling her eyes and the girls laughed.

"Ron. Out of the kitchen! We're all hungry!" Arthur yelled to his son.

"Yeah, Ron out of the kitchen." Fred and George yelled mocking their father which made the girls laugh harder. Arthur then turned to the twins.

"Feet off the table." He ordered.

"Feet off the table." George and Fred mocked then took heir feet off the table but when Arthur's back was turned they put there feet back up. The girls laughed harder and rolled their eyes.

A couple hours later it was time for the match so the kids (with souvenirs and painted faces) began their walk to the field. Once they were they began walking up to their seats. They went up so many stairs Ella felt her legs were going to fall off apparently so did Ron.

Blimey, dad how far up are we?" Ron asked. Before Arthur could ask a sneering voice answered in return.

"Well, put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know." It was Lucius Malfoy, the father of Draco Malfoy both who are equally cruel and have a strong dislike of the Weasley's because they are as they say "Blood-Traitors" for fraternizing with muggle borns like Hermione.

"Father and I are in the Ministers box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Draco said waking towards his father.

"Don't boast Draco." Lucius said hitting in the stomach with his cane. Ella rolled her eyes _why wont they go and just shove off_ she thought. "There is no need for these people." At that they began to walk away but Lucius put his cane on Harry's jacket and holding it still so he couldn't move. "Do enjoy yourself, wont you…while you can."

Harry looked at him con confused, Lucius let go of his jacket and both he and Draco walked away.

"What is that supposed to mean." Ella mumbled to herself thinking no heard her.

"Who knows with him." George said, she looked up at him startled that he heard her but then she sighed.

"I wouldn't worry about it though, he's a right fowl git you know that." Fred said on the other side of her, she again looked at him startled but the shrugged it off.

"Then why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?" Ella said once they got to there seats. They both gave a look that said don't worry about it and just have fun. She smiled and nodded hoping she wasn't right and everything would be fine.

**So what did ya think???? Sorry it took a while I had to write and rewrite a lot because I wasn't sure how to put something and bunch of other stuff but I liked how it turned out and I just Goblet of Fire (lols) so I got most of the quotes when they entered the tent and with the malfoys right lol**

**Minion: Master! Master!**

**Me: Yes my evil minion?**

**Minion: I've got someone!**

**Me: the twins!**

**Minion: No…**

**Me: Oh…who then?**

**Minion: Rupert Grint.**

**Me: Oh…*nods approvingly* that works.**

**Plz comment and tell me what ya think! Thanks!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Eaters

**Chapter 4**

**Yay next chapter!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter( Sorry my minion is on break and Rupert got out…because Dan and Emma helped him…sigh… (lols)**

The match was amazing, there were fire work displays and like the twins said probably a million times the Irish won. They were all in the tent talking excitedly about the match and the players.

"There's no one like Krum." Ron said almost dreamily.

"Krum?" the twins echoed.

"Krum is like a bird the way he fly's" Ron said. The twins pretended to fly circling around Ron. "He's more than athlete…" the twins threw the blanket on him and he pulled off of him. "He's an artist."

"I think you're in love Ron." Ginny chuckled patting his foot Harry, Ella and Hermione laughed.

"Shut up." He said to her, she just laughed.

"Victor I love you." George sang to Ron.

"Victor I do." Fred, some how keeping a straight face, while Harry and I laughed and finished the song with them.

"When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

Suddenly there was screaming going on outside, we stopped singing and looked towards the door.

"Sounds like the Irish got their pride on. Eh?" Fred said nudging his twin.

"Stop! Stop it!" he said putting a hand on Fred shoulder. "It's not the Irish; we've got to get of here! Now!"

We all rushed out side and what we saw brought horror to our face. People were running all over the place trying to get out of the campsite. People were screaming there were flashes of flight, some of the tents were on fire and figures in black cloaks with masks just as Ella remembered from seven years ago were marching throwing fireballs everywhere.

"GET OUT! IT'S DEATH EATERS!" Some one yelled.

"RUN!" some one else screamed.

The grins that were once on their faces wee gone and became frightened.

"Get back to portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Mr. Weasley shouted to them. "Fred, George! Ginny is your responsibility!"

Fred grabbed his sister and George took Ella's hand and we began to run through the crowd to the portkey. Ella heard Hermione screen Harry a few minutes later. _Oh no, what happened to Harry. _Ella tried to turn around to see what was going but she tripped and fell which caused her to let go of George's hand.

"Ella!" George yelled. Ella grabbed onto George's hand only to be hit the head with a bag. George quickly picked her up and followed Fred.

Thirty minutes later Ella woke up with her head on Georges lap, George was leaning against a tree, Fred was sitting down as well except for Ginny who looked frightened and worried.

"George?" Ella mumbled.

"You're awake!" George exclaimed seeing her sit up. Fred and Ginny immediately looked at her and Ginny sat down across from Ella.

"Blimey, you had us for a scare, you did." Fred said looking relieved.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Ginny said relieved.

"We almost thought you wouldn't wake up." George added also happy that Ella was awake.

"What happened? Where are Hermione, Harry and Ron?" Ella asked then moaned because he had a bit of headache so she put her head on George's shoulder.

"Well some bloke hit you in the head with a bag." George explained. "By accident over course."

"Hit you pretty hard too, knocked you out cold." Fred said.

"You've been out over a half an hour." Ginny told her. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I've got a bit of head ache but besides that I'm fine." Ella told her friends but she more concerned about her other friends who were not with them at the moment. "What about Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"Don't know." Ginny said "They said they lost Harry on the way here so they left to go look for him."

"Oh I hope they're alright." Ella said. A couple minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Wealsey walked over to them. They explained what had happened and Ella gasped when she heard the Dark Mark was placed in the sky. Ella realized something.

"He Knew!" she exclaimed. They began to walk to the portkey and go back to the Burrow.

"What do you mean?" George asked.

"Lucius, he knew this was going happen, didn't you hear what he said he- "She froze there before her very eyes was some one she hasn't seen in years. _It can't be couldn't it?? _She thought.

"Grandma?"

**Bam! Ohh Cliff hanger!!!!! So did she really see her Grandma after all these years or was it her imagination.** **If it is her who is with and why is she here besides the obvious? Find in chapter of Keep holding on. **

**A/N: Just to let you know the story will follow the book/movie HP and the Goblet of Fire but it will have twists oh and Ella is 16 which is the same age as George and Fred. Harry is 14 along with Ron and Hermione and Ginny is 13. The first two chapters of the story Ella is 9 but chapters 3-the rest she is 16. I just thought I'd clear that up oh and in the next chapter you find who was following Ella in the second chapter and who killed her parents.**

**Okay I babbled on long enough so I will let you Review. Pwease Review I havent got many but I'm thankful for all of them and hope for more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kathy Brooks

**Chapter 5**

**Okay so I know I said I wanted 8 reviews but then I thought it really doesn't matter because I enjoy writing this story and I owe that to my best friend Belle who had this Harry Potter craze for some weird reason and then got me into it. So I reposted it…so thank you Belle you rock! Lolz oh and nothing changed from the last one though just the name and now enough of my rambling time for the story.**

**Okay I'm sorry but I have thing to add I don't think I described what Ella looks like so I am going to tell you know. She is about as tall as Hermione maybe a bit shorter, she has brown hair and hazel eyes and she is sort of tomboyish and would not be seen in a skirt…ever lolls, so at the moment she is wearing jeans, a purple shirt and a white jacket and her was in a pony tail.**

**Okay now I am done rambling so read on! **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter *sigh* **

**Recap: She froze, there before her very eyes was some one she hasn't seen in years. **_**It can't be couldn't it?? **_**She thought. **

"**Grandma?" **

Chapter 5

A short woman with light brown hair turned towards Ella's voice and once she saw her granddaughter, her eyes widened. Ella knew it was her right then and she ran to her and enveloped her in a big hug which her Grandma lovingly returned.

"It really is you!" Ella exclaimed hugging her again. The woman chuckled and hugged her back.

"Look at you Ella! So grown up!" Ella smiled sheepishly blushing in embarrassment but she was pleased. "And beautiful as well."

"Grandma." Ella whined with a smile on her face. They both laughed, then Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry walked over to them. Ella saw them coming and introduced her friends.

"Gran, this Fred, George, Ginny and Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and I suppose you already that this is…" Her Grandma smiled and finished her grand daughters' sentence.

"Harry Potter, yes of course." She chuckled and turned to Harry. "I'm sorry dear, You must get that a lot, bit annoying I bet."

"Not really." Harry said smiling at the woman. "I guess I'm just used it."

Ella's grandmother chuckled and turned to rest of the group. "I'm Kathryn Brooks or better known as Ella's grandmother but please call me Kathy." They all said a hello and Ella asked a question out the many she wanted to know.

"If you don't mind me asking, er…who are you here with?"

"Not all dear, I was with some old friends of mine." She smiled but then her expression became more serious." Before you ask any more questions we must get away from here it's not safe."

Just then Mr. Weasley walked over to them

"There you are, we must be going. Molly will be worried sick…" he paused seeing Kathy standing with them. "Who is this?"

"Oh! Mr. Weasley!" Ella exclaimed a huge smile on her face. "It's her! It's my grandmother!" Mr. Weasley's eyes widened in surprised

"Merlin's beard! Is that so." He said smiling holding out is hand. "I'm Arthur Weasley and I see Ella has introduced you to everyone."

"Indeed I did and I'm Kathy Brooks." Kathy introduced shaking his hand. "I would love to talk with you all more but we really should go."

"Right you are let's go kids." Arthur agreed. They began walking towards were they left the portkey. Ella realized something.

"Wait what about you Gran?" Ella asked. "How will you…"

"Oh don't you worry abut me sweetheart, I'll meet you there." She reassured her grandchild. She gave Ella a hug and a kiss on the cheek, said goodbye to the others and walked in the opposite direction. The finally reached the boot and left for home. Once there Molly gave everyone a bone crushing hug and began fretting over everyone. Once she calmed down Arthur told Molly the news which in return got Ella another bone crushing hug.

"That's wonderful dear." Molly told Ella. She smiled and nodded excitedly.

"I know and she said she was coming here, though I don't know how or when…" Ella said. She couldn't believe she found her after all these years there was so much she wanted to know and she couldn't wait till her grandma got here so she could talk to her. Everyone was sitting at the table except for Molly who was bustling around the kitchen and Arthur who went up to his and Molly's bedroom. Ella sat down between Fred and George and placed her head on Georges shoulder.

"Tired after all the excitement?" George asked smiling.

"A little…but I'm in no mood to relax there is so much I want to know… like were did she go after I ran? Who was chasing us? Where has she been all these years? Who…" Ella was talking so fast and she was thinking so many things at once she almost forgot to keep breathing.

"Blimey, Ella! "Fred said laughing. "Breathe will you"

"We wouldn't want you to faint again." George smirked. Ella lifted her head and playfully slapped his arm.

"I did not faint!" she said. "I got hit in the head."

"That's not something to be proud of mate." Fred teased smirking. Everyone laughed.

"Oh hush up all of you." Ella said turning a little pink.

"Aw is little Ella blushing." George teased. Ella tried to look angry but she just ended up smiling anyway.

"I wonder…" Ron said once the laughing stopped. "Since you found your grand mother that you'll be living with her." Ella's once happy grin turned into a sad frown. It's not that she didn't want to live with her grandmother it's just that she'd miss the Weasley's and mostly she'd miss Fred and George.

"Way to ruin the mood Ron. " Harry said lightly nudging him in the side.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled looking down, his years turning red.

"It's alright…it's not that I don't want to I do…it's just…" Ella trailed off looking down sadly.

"You'll miss us." Mrs. Weasley said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, don't be upset it's not like we'll never see you again." George said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah I mean we still have school and of course we'll invite you to stay here…" Ginny said trying to cheer here up. Ella smiled and realized with good friends like tem she wouldn't have to worry.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Weasley nodded in agreement. "You know you are always welcome here."

"Exactly, there is no need to worry at all." Hermione said similing.

"Well except for the fact, that picking on Ron will be a bit difficult but we can always do that at school too." Fred said smirking.

"Hey!" Ron yelled his ears becoming a little red again.

They laughed once again and Ella felt much better . she decided that maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"Thanks guys. "she said between laughs then she turned to Fred " and actually it's you and George who pick on Ron and I'm the one cleaning up the mess."

"You still laugh." Ron accused looking at her. Ella rolled her eyes.

"That's because it's funny. " She said smiling raising her eyebrows then he began to smile too " At least I help you, Ronald."

"Okay fine." He said chuckling a little.

"What exactly do they do to you Ron.?" Harry asked curious.

"Yes, what do you two do to him that never find out about." Mrs. Wasley asked crossing her arms over chest smiling.

"You don't wannna know." Ginny said laughing. Rons ears were turning pink again.

"Their pranks are Horrible, cruel…" Ron began

"Don't forget funny..." Fred said

"And Brilliant." George finished. Ella laughed.

"Brilliant?! The exact opposite I'd say." Ron said looking at his brothers.

"Brilliant for us then." George said referring to him and Fred.

"You have to admit it is pretty funny." Ginny told Ron, she glared at him.

"How come you are never pranking her." Ron asked motoned to Ginny with his finger.

"Because, I will jinx them if they do." Giny said. Ron sighed.

"Plus its more fun teasing you. "George said.

"Yeah and its much easier because…" Fred began but was cut off by Ella

"Okay that's in enough picking on Ron." ERon looked relieved abd gave her a look of gratitude in which she returned by giving a smile.

"Oh come on!" Fred teased.

"Yeah, it's …" George begab bit stopped when Ella glared at him.

"I can jinx you too you know."

Just then there was a pop and standing in front of them Ella's grandmother.

"Hey Gran!" Ella said getting up to give her a hug.

"Hello Dear." Kathy smiled hugging her granddaughter then Mrs. Weasley waked over a huge smile on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry to burst in like this but.." Kathy began but Molly interrupted her.

"Oh it's fine, it's fine…I'm Molly Weasley." Molly introduced herself.

"I'm Kathy Brooks, nice to meet you." Her grandmother smiled shaking her hand. "Oh and just want to say thank you for keeping my grand daughter safe."

"You are very welcome we're glad to have her." Molly smiled. They walked over to the table and sat down. "but you should also be thanking Fred and George." She motioned over to them just as Ella sat down between them. "If it weren't for them who knows where Ella would be."

"Really now." Kathy asked looking up at them. Fred and George smiled sheepishly their faces a little pink.

"Well…yeah…"Fred said. "We heard someone scream so we went to go see what it was…"

"And we found her unconscious, so we brought her here, with Charlie's help of course." George finished. Kathy eyes widened.

"Unconscious? He followed you?" Kathy asked looking at Ella.

"Yeah…hang on…you know who he is?" Ella asked confused. Everyone was also looking at Kathy with confused curious faces.

"Of course I did, his hood fell off when I fought him…his name is Igor Karkaroff." Kathy told them. Just then Arthur walked in the room and spotted Kathy sitting at the table and everyone's confused faces.

"Hello Kathy." He said smiling going over to stand by his wife.

"Hello Arthur." Kathy said returning his smile with her own.

"Arthur, wasn't Igor Karkaroff almost put in Azkaban?" Molly asked. Arthur nodded confused.

"Yes, why d you ask?"

Molly explained what was going on and Arthur looked from Kathy to Ella shocked.

"Merlin's Beard…" Arthur said, then with full understanding of what was going on he explained a bit more about Igor. "Yes. Well he got out of going because he gave some inside information about death eaters. He's now the High Master of Durmstrang."

"So he was the one who attacked you. "Hermione asked.

"Yes, he was after us." Kathy explained. "He used some nasty spells, blocked most of them."

"Why?" Ella asked nervously. She wanted to ask if he was the one who killed her parents but it wouldn't come out. George nticed this and put a comforting arm around her, she looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Revenge, he loathed your father always have, never knew why though, your dad didn't like to talk about it…"She paused looking at the wall as if there was something there they could not see, she then refocused her thoughts and continued. "Anyways, that night your parents were killed, he and bunch of other death eaters…came and killed your them…" She had to stop tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as were Ella's. Ella was looking down trying to hide the tears she felt dripping down her cheeks.

**Awww poor Ella and Gran. Don't worry things will get better for them. Okay so I have a few things to say and first thing first I know that in like the first chapter I said that Fred and George found them but then I thought about it and I realized since they were like 9 I don't think they should have been by themselves so I put that Charlie was with them. The secod thing is I remembered in the fourth book when Harry sees Igor in court in the pensieve so let's just say it happened shortly after Ella was found. I picked him because I knew he used to be a death eater and he was coming to Hogwarts but Ella doesn't know that yet so it added a little twist to the story. The third thing I wanted to say was I wanted to write more for this chapter but it was running long so I had to cut it in half, it was really hard though because I wanted Kathy to talk about what happened when they were in the forest and they conversations were getting too long and rambly so I had to rewrite a lot, so that's why it took a while.**

**Oooh and I finally saw HP and the Half Blood Prince the other day and I loved it except I was upset there was no big battle like there was in the book but oh well it was still good. Ron and the love potion made me laugh and I cried when Dumbledore died and cheered when Harry and Ginny kissed and then I wanted to hit ron in the back of the head for bieng a stupid oblivious git and for kissing Lavender when he should be kissing Hermione. **

**Okay I rambling, sorry about that, kay so I'm just gonna shut up now and let you review, so thanks for reading and please please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just Ella and Kathy.**

Kathy looked at her granddaughter and sighed. She felt horrible for all of this. She wished it didn't happen and that her daughter was still alive and that Ella didn't have to go through all of this but she knew their was nothing she could do, that was done was done and that all Ella needed was comfort.

It was silent for awhile, it wasn't awkward which Ella liked. She took some deep breathes to calm herself then breaking the silence she spoke.

"Umm…grandma…does that mean…that I get to live with you now?" She tried not to sound as if she didn't want to, but sometimes her voice won't listen to her mind. She hoped Gran didn't notice. Kathy just smiled but she looked a little upset too. Ella couldn't help but wonder…

"I would love for you too…" She said smiling but it turned to a sad frown. "but it's just too dangerous, if what happened at the cup happens again…I don't want to think about what might happen if..." Ella looked up at her confused. She sighed. "They're after me darling…and after what has happened…it may not be safe to…"

"Wait…why are they after you?" Ella asked still confused.

"I know information…and they want me for it…but that doent matter right now, what matters is you…and if you and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley don't mind…then I think it would be best if…you'd stay here." Kathy said looking from Ella to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course, she is always welcome here and so you of course." Mrs. Weasley said smiling, Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Kathy said grateful. "Thank you so much…for everything." Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"You are vary welcome."

The next couple hours consisted of Kathy telling stories about Ella's parents and Ella telling stories of her life at the Weasleys which was mostly of her trying to clean up after all of the twins pranks and their(Fred, George, and Ella) dream of one day owning a Joke Shop. Ella loved the idea once the twins told her about it and agreed to help with it. From then they have been creating many different joke items like nosebleed nougats, puking pastilles and at the moment they are perfecting their canary creams. Kathy laughed at this, saying she got her humor from her mother. Then shortly after that Kathy gotten up and announced she had to leave.

"I promise to come for Christmas dear." She said giving Ella a hug.

"Alright Gran, I'll see you then." She said. Kathy hugged Mrs. Weasley and shook Mr. Weasley's hand before saying goodbye to the other she walked outside the door. There was a loud crack and she was gone.

~ A month later~

Ella, Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Ella, Fred and George just said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny as they all went to sit somewhere else. They got into their compartment and met Lee Jordan one of their other good friends from Hogwarts. After almost an hour of testing canary creams and their new fainting fancies they arrived at Hogwarts.

"It's good to be back." Ella said as they arrived at the school. Fred and George nodded when suddenly a group of students ran outside. She spotted Neville Longbottom a friend of hers from Gryffindor and called to him.

"Hey Neville." She said smiling.

"Hey, Ella, Fred, George." Neville greeted them.

"Hi." George and Fred said.

"What's going on with…" Ella began but Neville cut her off.

"Didn't you hear? The students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are coming here to Hogwarts." Neville said. Before she could answer he was being pulled away by Seamus Finnigan who is also from Gryffindor. She looked at Fred and George with worry in her eyes. She knew they were thinking the same thing. Igor Karkaroff is the High Master of Durmstrang and the Death Eater who killed her parents…and he's coming to Hogwarts.

**Sorry it's kinda short but I promise to make the next one longer. So what do you think? Good? Not good? Let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Triwizard Tournament

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter just Ella and Kathy.**

They decided to follow the students and what they witnessed was amazing but Ella had to admit she was a little anxious. The man who killed her parents is coming to Hogwarts. She wondered if Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew. They did say there was something that would be going on at Hogwarts but why wouldn't they tell her about Karkaroff coming here. She watched in awe as a boat came up from under the Black Lake, then shortly after that a largw carriage with for rather large horses came flying by and heard Fred(or was it George) speak.

"There's something you don't see everyday." Ella chuckled and soon all the students and teachers were in the Great Hall getting settled for the Feast. She sat down at the Gryffindor table in-between Fred and George. She looked up at the Staff Table noticed that there was a sit that was empty. She guessed it was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, there were also two extra seats. Those were probably for Karkaroff and the Headmaster or Headmistress of Beauxbatons. Suddenly she was tense again. Karkaroff was going to be sitting at the staff table at her school. She sighed frowning. The twins noticed this, glanced at eachother and both put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Stop worrying." George said looking at her. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm not worried…It's just…In a few moments the man who murdered my parents is going to walk through those doors and…and…I'm supposed to just sit here and…" Her face was red and she was fuming. She didn't know what to think. Suddenly she wasn't as hungry as she was an hour ago.

"Listen." Fred said. "I know it's going to be hard but…"

"Don't let him get to you…" Ella opened her mouth to argue but George stopped her. "If you try to do something you'll be just as bad as him, you don't want that do you." Ella frowned but nodded in agreement.

"Your right." She sighed

"We always are." Fred said smirking. Ella chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Plus he can't hurt you here, not with Dumbledore around anyway and if he even tried to get anywhere near you he would answer to us." George told her. Fred nodded in agreement and Ella couldn't help but smile at her two best friends.

"Didn't you just say not to let him get to you?" Ella said looking at them and raising an eyebrow.

"We never said anything about us, we only told you not to let him get to you." Fred said also rasing his eyebrow and smiling.

"It's like you don't know us at all." George said and they both smirked their signature Weasley Twin smirks. Ella laughed and gave them both sideways hugs.

"I can never be upset around you two, Can I?" She smiled looking at the both of them.

"Nope." They shook their heads and smiled earning yet another grin from Ella.

The room began to grow quiet as Dumbledore got up to speak. Soon the schools attention was at him and he began to speak

"Well now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" he paused as Filch ran up to him and whispered something. Dumbledore answered him also whispering leaving the students with confused expressions. Then Filch ran back and Dumbledore continued. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The TriWizard Tournament." Almost everyone looked even more confused. "For those of you who don't know…The Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contest are not for the faint-hearted. But more of that later. For now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress Madame Maxine."

The doors of the Great Hall opened revealing girls wearing a light blue dresses obviously their uniform they walked down the Isle between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin tables. They would stop and sigh every once while which Ella thought was really annoying because practically every boy was staring at them. Ella frowned, she looked over at Ginny and Hermione who were also frowning and glaring at Harry and Ron who didn't notice. Sighing she knew it was because Ginny fancied Harry and Hermione fancied Ron. Ella looked over at George who was still staring at the Beauxbatons girls who just sighed by Harry and Ron. Ella rolled her eyes. _Why do have to like George _she thought. She shared a glance with Ginny and Hermione. _Stupid boys_. They finally reached the edge of the table and released little butterflies sighing again. Ella rolled her eyes. Then a very tall woman with short black hair wearing a black coat with fur at the collar walked between the Isles.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Ella heard Seamus whisper to Ron, who were sitting across from us. They reached the end of the Isle where Dumbledore was. A girl was doing gymnastics and one girls did a spin realizing more butterflies and the both bowed. Everyone clapped…the boys being the loudest.

After greeting Madame Maxine, Dumbledore went to the front of the class silenced the clapping and spoke once more.

"And now our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master Igor Karkaroff."

The doors of the Great Hall opened once more and and a bunch of strong looking boys walked in pounding what looked like staffs on the floor which created sparks. They did some tricks with their staffs and one of the boys did a flip and as they were doing this a man with long black hair a short beard and mustache and a scowl fixed upon his face. Ella tensed up when she saw him. Instantly she knew that he was him. The man who killed her parents. George put an arm around her and gently squeezed it. She looked up at him and instantly felt a bit calmer. She smiled then she heard Ron say.

"Blimey, it's him…Victor Crum." He sounded like a obsessed fan girl. Ella laughed and rolled her eyes. The twins snickered and shook their heads. Then one of the boys in the front blew fire out of his wand that took shape of a dragon and disappeared as quickly as it came. Karkaroff hugged Dumbledore like they were old friends which made Ella's skin crawl but she decided it was best to try and stay calm so after a calming breath she turned to the front of the great hall and Dumbledore announced it was time to eat. A little more than an hour later the golden plates and goblets were cleared of food and drink. Ella then noticed in the front of the room a few people carried a large golden case and set in front of the room.

"Your attention please. I'd like to say a few words…" Dumbledore spoke and immediately the whole room began to quiet down. Once it was silent he began again. " Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the Student who wins the TriWizard Tournament. But to do this the Student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks." Curious Ella eagrly waited to listen his next words; she then heard Fred and George speak.

"Wicked." They both spoke in awe and amusement. Ella chuckled. _Same old boys_ she thought smiling. Dumbledore continued to speak.

"To explain all this we have the Head of the Department of Inernational Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartemus Crouch..."

A man stood up began to walk up to stand with Dumbledore. He had graying brown hair and mustache to match; he also wore a long black cloak. He sure did look like someone from the ministry.

Just then the bewitched sky above them began to turn dark and stormy, a few people let out scared screams. Ella then noticed a man walking out from the shadows of a doorway. He had light straw like hair and…apart from his scared face…he had the most peculiar eye Ella had ever seen. His normal eye was rather small and a light blue, his other one however was large and blue but…it whizzed around like crazy as if it was trying to look around the whole room at once. Then the stormy rain got worse and it began to rain and lightning cane from it. There were more screams throughout the room until the man with the odd eye pointed his wand at it and it immediately stopped. The man put his wand in his pocket and walked toward Dumbledore holding a large staff.

"It's Mad Eye Moody." Ron said surprised.

"Alastor Moody?" Hermione said confused. "The Auror?"

"Auror?" Dean Thomas another good friend of Gryffindor, asked.

"Dark wizard catcher." Ron explained. "Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him; he's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days."

Mad Eye walked over…well actually he sort of limped over to Dumbledore and shook his hand. They looked like they spoke and then Dumbledore patted Mad Eyes back. Mad Eye then walked off to the side, pulled out a flask and took a large drink of whatever was inside.

"What's that he's drinking? Do you suppose?" Seamus asked. Ron shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's Pumpkin Juice." Harry said looking towards Mad Eye. Then Mr. Crouch walked up to the front of the room and began to speak.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of 17, should be aloud to put forth their name for the TriWizard tournament." That's when people began to complain. Mr. Crouch had to speak a little louder as the noise in the room grew. "This decision is finalized…" He could speak any longer due to everyones yelling.

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George yelled.

"Boo!" Ella sighed. She nudged the both in their sides just whe Dumbledore yelled.

"SILENCE!"

The whole room quieted down and Dumbledore took his wand and pointed it at the golden case. It soon melted away revealing a large wooden goblet with blue fire glowing from inside it. Then Dumbledore began to speak.

"The Goblet of Fire! Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly! If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, The Triwizard Tournament has begun!"

**Bam! So Whadda ya think????? Please let me know! Okay so I may not be able to update all next week because I have school blech. So that's why I'm updating two right now. Oh and just between you and me I found Dumbledore's quotes from the movie on the internet so that is why I got every word right lolls The only one I'm not entirely sure of is Mr. Crouches cuz I had to watch that part of the movie like five times to get it right. Oh and I just gotta say Mad Eye is one of my fave characters. I'm not sure why really but he is. Lolls okay now I'm gonna let you press the pretty button that says Review. So please review!! I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Mad Eye Moody

**The Next chapter is here!!! Yay!!! I want to thank two reviewers HarryPotterRocks09 and Juno1225 because when I read your reviews they made me smile so thank you so much. And thanks to all my other reviews they made me smile too!!! **** Oh and my minion has returned. Muahahahahaha…**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Where have you been?**

**Minion: Well I…um…**

**Me: I though I told you 5 days for your break and it has been almost two weeks! Care to explain?**

**Minion: Ummm…I'm sorry master.**

**Me: I'm sure but I have no choice but to-**

**Minion: Wait! I have good news!**

**Me: What?**

**Minion: I've found the twins Master! There filming and-**

**Me: *smiling evilly* Minion I have a job for you to do. I want you to go and get me the Twins…and bring them to me. Then once that is completed you will go after the others and then maybe…I'll forgive you.**

**Minion: Thank you master…but you do realize you still own nothing…**

**Me: *glaring* I KNOW THAT!**

**Minion: Right Master. Sorry Master. I'll be going now master.**

**Me: It's fine. Just go. Wait! I still own Ella and Kathy right?**

**Minion: Yes master**

**Me: Good. Continue.**

**Chapter 8**

Ella woke up the next morning to some one poking her side. She slowly opened her eyes to see Angelina Johnson, one of her best friends, smiling and raising her eyebrow.

"Come on. Sleepy head it's time to wake up. We have class in a half hour." She said. Ella groaned but got up anyway. After quickly getting dressed, having a very short breakfast that consisted of toast and pumpkin juice they set of to Transfiguration.

As they were walking they spotted two similar red headed boys trying to get a first year to test a fainting fancy. Ella and Angelina glanced at each other and sighed.

"Fred and George Weasley what do you think you are doing!" Ella yelled at them. "Merlin's Beard!" Angelina looked at her confused as Ella suddenly had a scared look on her face.

"What?" She asked looking at her friend.

"I sound like Molly!" She told her just as the Twins walked up to them.

"Yes mum?" George said sarcastically, proving, to Ella's horror, that what she said was true. Angelina chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Angelina said smiling. "Let's just go to class."

"Oh fine." George said.

"If we must." Fred agreed and with that George draped his arm over Ella's shoulder, Fred doing the same but with Angelina and they walked to class.

After a scolding from Professor McGonagall and long lecture in Transfiguration they were off to a class they were all excited about…Defense against the Dark arts. They finally reached the classroom and walked inside. Since they were double desks Ella sat with Angelina and next to them Fred and George sat together. After about five minutes of waiting Professor Moody walked in and went to the front of the class room and spoke.

"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end! Any questions?" No one spoke so he continued his strange eye moving quickly around the room. "When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?"

"Three sir." Ella said quietly.

"And they are so named?"

"Because they are unforgivable." Ella spoke again still quiet and trembling. "The use of any one of them will…"

"Earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." Moody said writing on the chalk board. " The Ministry says you are too young to see what these curses so. I sat different. You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared…." He turned to black board again. "You need to find another place to put that puking pastel besides some one else's bag Mr. Jordan!" Everyone turned around to see Lee frozen in his spot leaning over to put a orange colored candy in someone's bag. Embarrassed he quickly put the candy in his pocket. George, Fred, Ella and Angelina chuckled.

"No Way! The old codger can see out of the back of his head." Lee whispered.

"And hear across classrooms." Professor Moody yelled throwing a piece of chalk at him.

"So what curse shall we see first?" Moody said looking around the room. "Weasley!" he motioned to George.

"Yes." George said.

"Stand." Moody ordered and George obeyed. _Well that's a first. _Ella thought.

"Give us a curse." He said.

"Well…my dad did tell me about one…the Imperius Curse?" George told him looking a little frightened but amused at the same time.

"Oh, yeah, your dad would know all about that one." He said as George sat down. "Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time. Perhaps this will show you why." Moody walked over to his desk on which sat jars of strange looking insects. He opened one jar and took out a large looking spider. Ella shivered she didn't fancy spiders too much. Moody took his wand and muttered a spell and the spider grew twice it's size.

"Imperio!" He yelled and then the spider was floating around the room it landed on Ella and Angelina's desk. They squealed and tried to push it off with their books. People were laughing as it flew on peoples faces and arms.

"Don't worry, she's completely harmless! If she bites... she's lethal!" Moody said laughing with the class.

"Talent isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window?" Moody said and then he made the spider slam against the glass of the closed window. Everyone immediately stopped laughing. "Drown herself?" He made the spider hover above a pail of water ready to drive, then he brings her back to him and holds her in his hand.

"Scores of wizards and witches claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the effects of the Imperius Curse. But here's the rub... how do we sort out the liars?" Moody said. "Let's have another? C'mon! C'mon!" A few people raised their hands. Angelina slowly raised her hand as well.

"Johnson is it? Professor McGonagall tells me you have an aptitude for Transfiguration." Moody said. Angelina slowly stood up.

"There's t-the…Cruciatus Curse." Angelina told him.

"Correct! Correct! Come! Come!" He beckoned her to his desk and he placed the spider on the table.

"Crucio." The spider began to writhe and squeak in pain. It squirmed and curled in agony and poor Angelina could not watch. She flinched and began to look away closing her eyes. Her face was pale and she seemed to look sick.

"STOP!" Ella yelled. "Can't you see it's bothering her! STOp IT!"

Moody lifts the curse and again placed the spider in his hand. Angelina stood frozen in fear. Moody silently walks over to where Ella sat. He placed the spider on the table.

"Perhaps you'd like to give us the last curse, Miss. Taylor?" Moody asked her. Ella on the verge of tears shook her head although she knew the answer.

"No?" He said. There was a pause then he spoke again. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a flash of green light the spider that once stood on the desk fell dead. Ella looked away from it.

"The Killing Curse. Only one wizard is known to survive it…and he is here in this very school." Moody said.

About a half hour later class ended and both Angelina and Ella quickly put there stuff in their bags and quickly left the class room.

"Ang, I'm sorry." Ella said looking at her friend. Angelina looked up at her, tears threatening to fall.

"It's not your fault." She whispered, then she turned away and Ella stopped her and hugged her.

"Are you two alright?" A voice said from behind them. They looked behind them and saw Fred and George walking down the stair case they were on. They nodded silently and walked to the great hall for lunch.

**So what do ya think? I decided for the first the class with Mad Eye it would be sorta the same but different because I am working with different characters ya know. Alright please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9: Aging Potion

**Chapter 9**

**Hey! So i know you are all probally gonna yell at me for not updating in like...forever...i just wabt to say that i am sooooo sorry! ive been so caught up with school it was hard for me to write but since school is finally over! Whoo! i'll have more time to write so please dont be to mad...*smiles sheepishly* anyways...**

**Yay! Next chapter! So I'm skipping a few days and in this chapter is the day everyone puts there name in the goblet but I thought I'd add something extra! Oh and I've a question for ya'll but I'll ask at the end of the story so please read it.**

**Disclaimer: So Minion is gone fetching the twins but will be back the next chapter lol so for now I do not own Harry Potter but I own Ella and Kathy.**

Ella was sitting comfortably in the common room reading a book, the soft pitter patter of the rain soothing along with the warmth from the fire.

"Its almost done." Said a voice from behind her. It sounded an awful lot like Fred. _Oh dear. What are they up to now…and why didn't they tell me...I guess I better find out. _Ella sighed and reluctantly looked up from her book. Fred and George just entered the room and sat at a table not to far away from her. The heads hunched over a piece of parchment and a…_I should of guessed. It's an aging potion. _Ella laughed and decided she would go back to her book and let them have thier fun.

"What's so funny?" They asked in unison making Ella jump.

"Don't do that!" She said placing her hand over her chest. They chuckled. "I know you're making an Aging Potion…it's quite obvious actually."

"How so?" George asked confused. They haven't told any one about it so they could make it a surprise. How could she know?

Ella raised her eye brow "I've known you two for 7 years love…what do expect." They glanced at each other and shrugged knowing she was right. She chuckled and watched them huddle over their parchment again.

"Wait why didn't you tell me?" Ella asked. She wasn't angry just curious.

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Fred told her.

"But you just have to ruin everything don't you." George said smirking. Ella giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes I do." She smiled "It's my job."

They laughed and suddenly Harry, Hermione and Ron walked in.

"Hi guys." Ella greeted still giggling.

"Hi."

"We're going to go watch people put their names in the cup. Want to join?" Hermione asked. Ella glanced at the twins; they winked and turned to their potion. She smiled and turned to Hermione.

"Yeah sure." She agreed putting her book on the side table.

"What are you up to?" Ron asked his brothers eyeing them suspiciously.

"None of your business." George said smirking.

"Now go and play with your little friends Ronniekins." Fred said wearing his twins smirk.

"Little? You sure about that?" Ella asked raising her eyebrows and smiling.

"George. I think she just called us little."

"Yes, I believe she did Fred."

"What do you think we should do about that George?"

"I think that if you try anything I will use the bat boogie hex on you both…that or turn you into a toad" Ella said smiling.

"One smart girl, you are." Fred said. Ella laughed and walked over to stand to next to Hermione.

"You coming?" Harry asked looking at the boys who made no motion to join them.

"Maybe later." George said smiling mischievously.

"Alright then." Ron said shrugging. With that the four friends left, Ella being the last one to walk out; looked back at the twins who both winked and went back to their parchment. Ella laughed and followed her friends.

They began talking animatedly about who would put their name in the cup and if they could who would put their name in. Ron was the only one who really wanted to…figures. Hermione wouldn't because she though it was too dangerous and Harry said he didn't want to either because he already has enough unwanted attention on him, for once he'd rather go unnoticed…so to speak. Ella on the other hand agreed with Hermione it was far too dangerous plus she had other things to worry about.

Oddly enough they spotted Igor Karkaroff walking towards them and when he noticed Ella his eyes widened.

_It can't be…could it really be …Todd's daughter… it doesn't matter now I have other more important things to attend to_." Igor thought and his expression went from being in shock to glaring at her with the same hatred he had for her father. Ella glared back.

_So he recognizes me, good filthy git. _Ella thought as she glared at him. Hermione noticed this and grabbed her arm and they quickened their pace and arrived at the room were the Goblet of Fire was being placed.

After about ten minutes of watching people put their name in the cup which consisted of Fleur Delacour from the school Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff. Ella went to sit with Hermione who was sitting off towards the side reading a book. Ella mentally cursed herself for not bringing her book, but before she could be too upset about it, two familiar red heads came running. _Oh dear, here they go. _She thought smiling.

"YES!" They yelled, running around the room high fiving people and, everyone began to cheer and clap except for Hermione who was still engrossed in her book.

"Thank you! Thank you." They said bowing a bit.

"Well lads we've done it." Fred said grinning.

"Cooked it up just this morning." George continued grinning as well. They stopped right behind Ella and Hermione grinning excitedly.

"Cooked what up?" Harry asked standing next to Ron.

"An aging potion of course." Fred said to him. Hermione who Ella thought wasn't paying attention since she was stilling reading spoke.

"It's not going to work." She said in a sing song voice. Ella chuckled and both Fred and George came up to them, George next to Ella and Fred next to Hermione.

"Oh yeah?" Fred asked smirking.

"And why's that Granger?" George finished also smirking. Ella rolled her eyes and waited for Hermione to speak.

"See this?" She said gesturing to a glowing white circle that was around the Goblet of Fire in front of them. "This is an age line, Dumbledore drew it himself."

"So?" Fred questioned raising his eyebrow. Hermione then grew frustrated and slammed her book shut the two boys didn't flinch…well neither did Ella actually.

"So…a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by a dodge as pathetically dimwitted as aging potion." She said looking at the both of them.

"Ah! But that's why it's so brilliant." Fred told her grinning.

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted." George said completing his twins' sentence again and winking at Ella. She shook her head smiling and watched as the boys laughed and got up onto the step where they were sitting and shook the bottles containing the potion.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George!"

"Bottoms up." They then drank the potion and jumped into the white circle. They waited a minute to see if anything happen and nothing did.

"Yes!" the yelled, people cheered. Then they walked towards the cup and placed the papers with their names on it. Nothing happened which Ella thought was odd until a blue flame burst from the cup hitting both Fred and George and blasting them backwards. Ella gasped and ran over to see if they were okay and what she saw made her burst out in laughter. Fred and George no longer had flaming red hair but identical white hair with a matching beard. People began laughing and Fred and George started to fight and were rolling around on the floor.

Ella just continued to laugh and sat back down next to Hermione, who had reopened her book to read again rolling her eyes at Fred and George's actions. Ella was about to say something when the room fell silent looking up both Ella and Hermione saw Victor Krum walk in and place his name in the cup, then before walking out he smiled at Hermione who blushed and looked down. Ella raised her eyebrow and looked at Hermione.

"What was that?" She asked her smirking.

"What was what?" Hermione said trying to focus on her book but Ella wouldn't take it.

"You very well know what Hermione Granger." Ella said crossing her arms. Hermione sighed and looked up at her.

"It's nothing really." She said Ella raised her eyebrow so she continued. "Well, I see him at the library a lot and we talked a few times." She looked down again her face turning red. Ella chuckled.

"Are you sure that's all?" She teased. "You're not snogging him are you?"

"No of course not!" Hermione exclaimed, her face as red as Fred and Georges' hair. Ella laughed.

"I'm kidding Hermione." She said.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Hermione pleaded.

"Promise! Not a soul." Ella said, Hermione raised her eyebrows. "I won't tell anyone! You know I won't" Hermione sighed in relief and nodded.

"I know, Thanks."

"No problem, now I better get Fred and George and get to them to Madam Pomfrey." Ella said shaking her head chuckling. Hermione laughed.

"I told them it wouldn't work." Ella raised her eyebrow before replying.

"Have you met Fred and George?" Hermione grinned nodding her head.

"True, they don't listen very well do they?"

"Not in the slightest." At this both girls laughed. Shaking her head Ella stood up to go get Fred and George. "Wish me luck."

Hermione nodded shaking her laughing as she saw that the two boys were still arguing. "Luck."

And with that Ella went to the two boys, grabbed them by the ears and dragged them to the door to go to Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing.

**Soooo...what did you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Absolutely horrible? Please review and let me know. Oh and i just wanna know who is going to cry when they see HP and the Deathly Hallows? I am! I cried like four times when i read the book and i know i will cry when i see the movie. Uhh i think im going to shut up now before i give away the whole story...anywyas i hope you liked the story and please review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Four Champions

**OMG people! I am like sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took me like years before I posted for this story. The funny thing is I had most of the chapter written and yet it still took me forever. I also had school to worry about and then last week my laptop got all messed up and I lost like everything on it. :( However I did have this saved on Fanfiction so yay! Alright enough of me talking! So Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls I would like to present to you Chapter 10 of Keep Holding on! Sit back, relax and Enjoy!**

**Disclamier: UGH! These are getting on my nerves. Okay people I do not own Harry Potter. That right goes to the awesome J.K. Rowling. **

**OHHHH one last thing (I know you want to read the chap but I had to add this in) I want to say thank you to all the wonderful reviews/fave/alerts that i ahve gotten. I just want to say thank you soooooooo much! You guys are awesome! :)**

Chapter 10: The Four Champions

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall awaiting for Dumbledore to announce the three champions of the Twizards Tournament. Ella was sitting between Fred and George and across from them were Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"So who do you think will be the Hogwarts champion?" Ron asked.

"Cedric no doubt." Fred answered.

"Cedric?" Ella asked confused.

"Have you seen him?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. Ella looked over to where Cedric sat talking to a group of his hufflepuff friends, she chuckled. He was rather popular and handsome…and he was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

"Maybe you're right." She agreed. Just then Dumbledore's voice called through the room.

"Alright everyone settle down." Those who were standing had sat down and everyone quited down, focusing on Dumbledore who was standing in front of the Goblet of Fire.

"Now is the moment you've all been waiting for." He called to the students while the lights in the Hall dimmed. "The champion selection!"

The students cheered and clapped, clearly excited to see who would win. Dumbledore turned to the Goblet and it's once blue flames turned red and a piece of parchment flew out which he caught and read.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Victor Krum!" He yelled.

Ella watched as the Durmstrang students cheered for Krum as he walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. She clapped along with everyone else as everyone watched Krum to go. Ella also noticed that Ron had a large smile on his as he cheered for his favorite quidditch player. She could help the smile that formed on her face.

"Congratulations Mr. Krum." Dumbledore said smiling. He motioned to a door behind the staff table "Please go through that door and wait for further instructions."

Krum nodded and went through it. Once he was gone, the blue flames from the goblet turned red and another parchment flew through the air.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore announced reading from the parchment. The Beauxbatons cheered and clapped for their classmate as she stood up and shook Dumbledore's hands. Ella rolled her eyes as she noticed the boys were clapping more enthuisasticly then ususal, there even some cheers. _Boys_ She thought shaking her head.

"Well done Miss. Delacour. " He said smiling. He then motioned to the door behind the staff table, Fleur nodded and walked towards the door. The fire from the goblet turned red once more and Dumbledore caught the paper and read the name from it.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory." All of Hogwarts excluding Slytherin cheered for him as he walked up to a smiling Dumbledore and shook his hand. Dumbledore then told him to go inside the room and wait. Cedric grinned and nodded, then walked to the door Fleur and Krum went through and went inside. Ella laughed, as she turned to Fred who simrked, and geve her wink. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Dumbledore.

"Excellent! We have our three champions!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "But in the end only one will go down in history…only one will hoist this chalice of champions…" He paused looking at the back of the room. The Hogwarts teachers including Karkaroff and Madame Maxine stood surrounding a small table that had an object with a blanket convering it and then when Dumbledore pointed at it one of the teachers pulled the blanket and he yelled. "The Triwizard Cup!"

Everyone cheered and looked in awe at the silver and crystal cup that stood upon it's stand. Suddenly the Hogwarts potion professor Severus Snape looked behind where Dumbledore stood and his eyes grew wide. Noticing this Dumbledore turned around and saw the blue flames of the Goblet turn red again. Confused he walked up to it as small bit of parchment shot out of it. He read the name and his eyes widened. Everyone watched him in curiousity and confusion. The hall was silent and suddenly Ella had a bad feeling in the pit pher stomach. She stared at Dumbledore, full of worry. Dumbledore then said something but it was too quiet for anyone to hear. Then he turned around and looked at the students.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled. Ella's eyes widened. _No _She thought _It cant be_. The bad feeling intensified as she turned to Harry who was slowly shrinking in his seat, his eyes wide in fear. Some poeple were looking at him shock, others in disgust.

"Harry Potter!"

"Harry go." Hermione whispered urging him on. He didn't move. It was as if he was frozen in his seat. "Oh for goodness sakes, Harry!" She pushed him up and he slowly made his way to the front. Ella frowned when people people started to boo him and call him a cheat. She watched anxiously as Harry walked up to Dumbledore. He didn't speak, he just handed him the paper. Harry looked at it, then looked up at Dumbledore in shock and horror. Dumbledore stood silent, watching Harry as he walked to the room behind the staff table. Ella saw Harry look at Hagrid and Professor McGonagall for encouragement but they showed nothing only fear and shock. Elle looked at her friends who looked just as confused as everyone else. Soon people began talking around her, no doubt talking about Harry and the cup. Ella looked back at the staff table to see Mr. Crouch, Karkaroff, Madame Maxine, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall disapear behind the same door. Ella sighed, as Dumbledore told them to finish up dinner and return to their common rooms, then went through the door aswell. Soon people began to pile out of the Hall and to their common rooms.

"I don't understand." Fred said suddenly as he, George, Ella, Hermione and Ron left the Great Hall. "I thought Harry said he didn't want to enter."

"He didn't." Ella replied. "But I don't think he entered."

Hermione nodded. She looked how Ella felt. Scared and Worried W "Neither do I."

"Then who put his name in the cup?" George asked.

"I dunno." Hermione said quietly. Her eyes were on the floor.

Ella frowned. "Hermione? What is it?"

She sighed. "Dumbledore said that the tournament was dangerous...I think...I mean what if, some put his name in the cup, to hurt him.

Before anyone could answer, there was a scoff from behind them and Ella half expected it to be Malfoy, but when she turned around she was shocked to see that it was Ron.  
She stopped walking and looked at him. Ron stopped infront of her arms crossed.

She raised her eyebrows. "You have a diffeent opinion?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Really? What is it then?" Ella asked crossing her arms as well. Hermione, Fred and George also stopped looking at Ron in confusion.

"I think...it's all a load of rubbish?" He said. Ella was even more confused.

"What? that some is trying to hurt him or that-" She gasoed in realization. "You think he entered on his own? Don't you?"

Hermione looked taken back. "What? Ron why would you think that? You know Harry-"

"Yeah sure thats what he said. Who knows maybe he really wanted the attention." Ron spoke angirly. The three just looked at him confused and shocked that Harry's own best mate was saying something like this.

"Are you that stupid?" George said. "This is Harry were talking about."

"Yeah, he hates attention." Fred agreed. "And George you already know that Ron is quite in fact that stupid."

George and Fred laughed obvioulsy trying to lighten the mood. It did work, Ella smirked and even Hermione smiled a bit, but it didn't last long. The two were right back to looking at Ron, as if he slapped them in the face.

"Ron, how could you!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's your friend. You saw how frightened he was."

"Maybe, it was an act." Ron shrugged. Ella glared at him.

"An act? You think that he-" Ella stopped as if rethinking what she about to say, then shook her head. "You're mental."

"Am I?" Ron asked his face redding.

"Yeah you are!" Ella yelled not caring who heard. "In fact your an idiot. You...you know what forget it."

"Whatever." Ron muttered and walked off. Ella sighed sadly as George put an arm around her shoulders. Hermione looked after Ron as he walked furthur away from them. Fred shook his head. It was silent for a while before someone finally spoke.

"Come on." Hermione said quietly. "Let' go." The four then walked to the Gryffindor Tower in silence, not realizing the horrible things that would await them.

**Hmmm...I'm not sure what to think of the ending but the Ella/George fluff is cute! So please (even though you maybe mad at me for taking along time to post) review and tell me what you think. Oh and how many of you wish you could just hit Ron upside the head sometimes? Like in the moment I write about, Or how long it took for him to like Hermione, or in the seventh book when...ummm I'm going to stop there...i don't want to spoil anything even if I kinda did already. (Unless you have read/watched HP7...though of you only wacthed the move then you only know the half of it)...Okay I'm going to shut up now and let you review! Thanks! Peace!**


	11. Chapter 11: IMPORTANT!

**Hi guys! So I know it's been like super long since I've posted a chapter for this story and I'm so sorry it took long. I've kind been putting this on hold **

**because I've been working on my other stories and then a lot of stuff happened so I've been busy and then my comp broke. Don't worry though I'll strart **

**writing a new chapter and post it as soon as I can. Also I'm changing my pen name again to Mina144. Info about that is on my profile page. Sorry again for **

**taking forever! I'll try to post a new one soon!**

**-Proud2bme  
**


End file.
